


A New Rule

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A hand offering. A powerful hand at that and it was promising her the galaxy and all the stars it held. To take or not to take. That was the question, no that was the dilemma, her dilemma sadly...She was at a crossroads at the moments, what with her light saying for her to stay loyal to the resistance while her darkness was yelling and screaming at her to give in and be his empress and rule the galaxy by his side. To say that her darkness was winning for once was understatement and she was starting to be fine with that.So she took the biggest leap she had ever taken in her life and said yes to him and the stars.





	A New Rule

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reads this, I hope you like somewhat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has gone to the darkside and has a new look. Kylo has gathered the Council of Advisers to see if they can accept the new Rey as their empress...

Rey looked at the closet in front of her and sighed. The dresses that hung were gorgeous and beautiful, but at the same time, left little to the imagination. Slits up the thigh were partnered with sparkling deep neck lines. Kylo really did want her image as an empress to be strong yet sexy and she didn't mind one bit. Yes, it was different but she could handle it.

She picked out a dress that was black as the galaxy itself and had blood red stones on it. Slipping it on, Rey raised her head towards the ceiling and moaned at how it felt on her skin. Soft, smooth, and silky. To her it felt like a dream. A _lustful_ dream that never would end. She looked in the mirror next to her and smiled a devilish grin. She was the image of risque power and Rey was in love. Now all she had to do was put on her heels, fix her face and hair, then walk out and impress her man till he fell to his knees. Which of course, with the way she looked, he would. 

 _"Kylo, are the advisors ready to see me?"_   Rey asked smoothly through the bond. Kylo didn't answer at first and Rey expected that out of him, he never answered immediately.  _"Yes my queen, they are. Please come down to the main hall. I await your presence to be by my side."_ Rey breathed in deeply, relaxed her raging nerves, and breathed out. She started her walk down to the hall and held her head high the whole way through. She felt strong and that is what needed at the moment. Strength. Yes, Rey might have looked powerful, but going in front of judgmental people was not her strong suit. She always broke down in some way or another. Even though she had a tough life on Jakku, at the end of the day, Rey was still the little girl who got traded for alcohol.

When she finally got to the main hall doors, Rey stopped, closed her eyes, sighed, and pressed on forward. Going down the stairs, she saw the advisers and best of all, Kylo. He always looked so good in black, then again he never wore anything else. She was happy about this fact. 

It was her little secret.

Just like she thought, Kylo fell to his knees at her beauty. When she reached him, he ran his hands over her lower curves and looked at her as if she was a goddess of the heavens. Which to Kylo, Rey was. 

"You. Look. Beautiful." The emperor breathed out. Kylo got up from the floor and kissed her ever so lightly. "Let us get the meeting in motion, shall we?" Kylo asked as he turned to the advisors. Once everyone had taken a seat, Rey was still standing as she didn't know where to sit. It had seemed as if they had all had a certain seat assigned to them. There was one left and it was the chair opposite Kylo's. A chair with a big back like his. She went to go look at it and saw red stones on it. She felt the large chair and touched velvet. Rey turned her head towards Kylo and asked him, "Is this chair mine?"

"Yes, I had that chair made just for you. Do you like it?" Kylo responded. Rey decided to be picky and answered with a shrug. "It's fine, I guess. I mean, instead of velvet it could be silk and be smooth. There could also be silver stones and not just be limited to red ones. Do you think that you could fix that for me?" Rey was playing her cards as a wicked woman, but hid them all behind an innocent smile. Kylo sat up straight and had someone take the orders for the new chair right away. He never wanted his wonderful empress to be unhappy, especially because of himself. 

After the new chair was brought out quickly, the meeting got started on the important topic at hand, the possible empress and her ruling. Advisor Winga got started. "Well, Rey I am glad to finally meet you. May I be the first to say that you look stunning. Anyway, with your possible new ruling as empress by the side of our powerful emperor, I believe that the first order will be unstoppable. We will take over the rest of the galaxy and rid of the annoying resistance. We have new plans to take the said group over and possibly make new stormtroopers out of them." Rey was very happy with what the advisor said and smiled. 

"Thank you Advisor Winga. I appreciate what you said about me. Plus, the news of your new workings of ridding the galaxy of that scum called "The Resistance"  pleases me very much and I'm sure it pleases our emperor more." 

Kylo could tell that many of the advisors were now starting to see that Rey was the right choice to be ruling as an empress, but he could still tell there was some that weren't quite sure yet. He really needed to fix that and fast too. The advisors were the ones who would state if Rey was fit enough for this position and he had already promised a few things promoting her. If it was only up to him, this meeting would've been done a long time ago. 

"Kylo!" Rey yelled with her fist brought down. Kylo blinked and realized he had drifted out. He also realized that his queen has not the happiest at the moment, which was not good. When she was not happy she tended not to talk to him or scream in his face. He didn't like either one. 

"Were you listening to the plans at all?" Rey screamed at him. She was the only one who could scare him or make him cower in guilt or fear. Well, the only person  _now._ But that's a story that can explain itself.

Rey didn't know why she asked at all when it was plainly obvious he hadn't been. She was furious, but in spite of the advisors and how this was probably looking, she decided to calm herself and continue on with the topic at hand. She was just going to start talking again when Advisor Jadop beat her to it and began. "I do not think we need to see or talk about anything else concerning our future empress. Believing that we are all on the same page, I say we take a vote. Everyone against her ruling by the emperor's side, say "aye"." To both Kylo's and Rey's happiness, a word was not spoken. "Everyone for her to rule by the emperor's side, say "aye"." A chorus of them filled to hall. "Well, then it is settled. You are to be our new empress!" Advisor Jadop proclaimed with a grin.

Rey shed a glistening tear. She was going to live happily with the man she loved and rule over people like the empress she would be. 

 

The only problem was, Rey didn't have one thought of how to be an empress of the galaxy...


End file.
